Red Riding Hood
by KnightNinja13
Summary: "I never said I was Mr. Right. Then again, I didn't say I was wrong for you either."


**Hey, guys! Sorry it's been a while. I figured I'd post this quick one shot type story. I recommend listening to Amanda Seyfried's song Lil' Red Riding Hood before or after reading the story. It was my main inspiration :3**

* * *

Sebastian let his eyes roam and tried to drink in as much of his surroundings as he could. It had been a while since he had been out. He had almost forgotten what it felt like to be around other people in such an environment. The dimly lighted room was crowded considering the frenzy certain recent events had caused around the city.

In the end, it seemed, a new mass murderer with a cheesy name wasn't such a big deal. People still stayed out late and refused to commit to the recommended "buddy system". That suited Sebastian just fine. The feeling of being in danger usually helped him during nights like these. He just needed to find the perfect girl.

Across the bar sat a girl that fit the requirements quite nicely. She was beautiful but in an average, Plain Jane kind of way. Her hair, a deep burgundy, cascaded down her shoulders and framed her face well. Her lips caught his attention just as his staring caught hers. They were very pigmented in an almost faded red color but, as far as he could tell, she wasn't wearing any makeup.

"May I help you?" Sebastian's green eyes met with ones of amber. He smiled. "It's rare to see someone not wearing a pound of product on their face. I hope you know that around here, that might attract the wrong type of guy." She snorted.

"Usually it's backwards and either way you seem to be attracted so, what does that say about you?" Sebastian laughed before taking a sip of his drink. "I never said I was Mr. Right. Then again, I didn't say I was wrong for you either."

With his drink finished and with the girl clearly at loss for a good come back, he threw a few ones on the counter top and got up from his seat. "It was just a warning, simply a warning. Whether you chose to listen to me or not is up to you."

.

.

.

Rebecca was surprised at how quickly the guy had left. She was also surprised that he hadn't introduced himself at all, much less try and flirt with her. He had been staring at her though and he hadn't denied being attracted to her. So what was the deal?

Clearly the whole "not wearing makeup" thing was a joke…wouldn't that make it easier to see which guys actually like your natural appearance instead of one that takes at least half an hour? She shook the thought from her head. The guy was gone. It didn't matter.

Just then a man about her age walked up to her and she immediately noticed that he wasn't all that bad looking. "Hey, Gorgeous, need some company?" She smiled. "I wouldn't mind it. I'm Rebecca by the way." He nodded in acknowledgment as he took the stool next to her. "Adam."

.

.

.

It didn't take long for the girl to exit in the arms of another man. Whoever it was, he seemed to work fast. Sebastian took another puff of his cigarette, quickly putting it out once the couple made their way around the corner. If it had only taken her less than half an hour to trust a stranger he needed to make sure things didn't end badly.

.

.

.

Rebecca giggled again at one of Adam's jokes. He was one of the few guys that she didn't have to fake it with and in her mind that was one of the reasons she had said yes to him walking her home. Of course the main excuse used was The Wolf. It seemed to be a silly name for the newest member of the Most Wanted directory but in a way it made sense to call him that.

"Hey, you said you lived in the West End, right? I know a short cut, if you don't mind." Adam's voice snapped her back to reality. "That sounds great, just lead the way." He took her hand and began dragging her along eventually reaching an alley way.

She looked skeptically at the narrow passage way but took a step forward anyway. "Are you sure this is safe? I mean…someone could totally jump out at you and I feel as though no one would be able to hear the screams for help if that happens." "That's kind of the point, Gorgeous."

The next couple of minutes were a blur; she didn't even have time to scream when suddenly Adam was unconscious at her feet. "What did I tell you?" came an amused voice from were Adam had been standing a few moments before. Sebastian merely chuckled at Rebecca's shocked expression.

.

.

.

"How did you know?" It had been at least half an hour before she broke the silence. She had chosen to let him walk her home but it still bothered her that he had been there to save her…..even if he did save her. "How did I know you were going to attract the wrong guy or how did I know where you and the wrong guy were?" He asked nonchalantly, as if the question was to be expected.

"Both." He smiled. "I'm a regular there and I was getting cigarettes across the street when you walked out. Both answers in one sentence, feel better?" She nodded, still unconvinced about Sebastian's intensions.

"Here we are, West End Apartment Complex." Rebecca looked up and sure enough she was home. "Umm…thanks, for walking me home and for earlier." She said before quickly walking up the stairs to the entrance. She stopped herself though. "I don't think we ever introduced ourselves properly. I'm Rebecca." Sebastian's smile grew a bit more, something clearly amusing him. "Sebastian."

Rebecca thought about the current night's events and decided that, in all honesty, Sebastian seemed kind of nice. Maybe she was wrong to judge him from a single botched pick up line that turned out not to be a pick up line at all. "Do want to come up?" Her eyes widened. She hadn't meant it to come out that way. He only laughed.

"Would it make you feel safer?" She blushed. "It actually would." His eyes sparkled in the light of the nearby street lamp. "If I must…"

.

.

.

* * *

"_In other news, a 21 year old, Rebecca Escarlet, was found dead in her West End Apartment this morning by a neighbor. It is believed that she is another one of "The Wolf's" victims but the detectives in charge are not at liberty to share any details at this time."_


End file.
